Lagrimas de Ángel
by Isabella Riddle
Summary: Harry vuelve a hogwarts luego de 11 años, decubre que tiene una hija y que todo ha cambiado, menos él.
1. Default Chapter

Lagrimas de un ángel

Habian pasado 11 años desde que se fue, dejando todo atrás, su vida, a ella, y a las personas que queria, todo por una estupida razon, pero lo necesitaba, necesitaba ser feliz y recuperar a las personas que dieron su vida por él y nunca pudo agradecérselos, él pensaba que los años que habia perdido al final iban a dar resultado, el sabia que al final iba a encontrar...la cura.

Harry ya tenia 6 ingredientes de los 7 para hacer la poción que resucitaría a las personas que mas queria, sus padres, Sirius y Dumbledore. El último ingrediente, el más difícil, Lagrimas de ángel, por supuesto el no tenia ni la menor idea de que se trataba eso .

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Estaba el, sentado un hombre de 29 años concentrado únicamente en la taza de café que tenia entre las manos.

te digo que no, es muy peligroso desde que Weasley esta de director, no voy a atacar Hogwarts solo, maldita sea Bell- dijo una voz muy conocida para Harry

Vamos Crabbe, no seas bebe-dijo la voz amargada de bellatrix lestrange

Atacaremos cuando vengan mas personas

Como Potter no esta, es mas fácil

Vamonos llegaremos tarde a la reunión

No podía escuchar mas tenia que ir a avisar cogio lo que tenia puesto y se fue de regreso a casa, viajo durante 3 días sin dormir, entro por Hogsmade a través de la casa de los gritos, paso debajo del sauce boxeador, todo se veía como lo recordaba, los árboles, las luces prendidas, seguía corriendo, entro por el vestíbulo, casi no le quedaban fuerzas, pero debía llegar, no iban a haber más muertes, no si el podía impedirlo.

Se sorprendió de cómo se había acordado del camino sin equivocarse, consulto a su reloj debían estar en el gran comedor cenando, llego hasta la puerta, la empujo con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, todos en ese momento voltearon a ver al individuo que irrumpía la paz de la cena, solo pudo decir 3 palabras.

atacaran Hogwarts, ayuda-y con eso su cansancio lo venció y cayó al suelo...

en ese momento una bella muchachita de 11 años lo veía, se parecia tanto a él, miro a su madre que venia junto a su tio Ron en ayuda de...su padre....

Quieren mas de esta historia??? Deja rewie pes.

Aquí el primer cap, que te parecio

Besos y abrazos

Isabella Riddle


	2. El tiempo perdido y una verdad

**Lagrimas de un ángel:**

Capitulo 2: El tiempo perdido.

Un hombre de ojos verdes abrió los ojos en un lugar entrañablemente conocido para el, le tomó varios minutos en saber dónde estaba y cuando por fin se acordó no pude evitar pensar que estaba enfermo, claro estaba en la enfermería.

Estaba levantándose pero un par de manos lo agarraron del brazo y volver a su cama , sólo que no se dio cuenta de quien era la persona.

-Harry, échate en la c-a-m-a entiendes?-dijo una muy cansada Lavender luego de haber frustrado el octavo intento de huida hacia la libertad del muchacho.

-mira no se quien eres tu- dijo Harry perdiendo la paciencia- pero necesito salir de aquí!!!!

- hey!!! Me ofendes....

-ah?????

-tonto soy Lavender Brown.... En verdad Thomas.....sí me casé con Dean, Deja de mirarme así!!!!!!!

- discúlpame... solo que no te reconocí- poniendo una sonrisa de niño bueno que nadie podía rechazar.

-lo entiendo, claro luego de 11 años como te ibas acordar de una compañera de tu curso con la que conviviste 7 años!!!!

- Hey!! Dije que lo sentía...

-ay Potter nunca cambias.

Luego de decir esto Lavender se fue detrás de una pared y llegó con una botellita con un líquido medio verde que Harry no iba a tomar aunque de eso dependiera su vida, y un álbum de fotos

-toma, y bébete esto, muy bien Harry, hey no me pongas esa cara, ni te atrevas a escupirlo- dijo esta mirándolo que no le quedo otra que pasar el contenido de la botella.

- ¿qué es eso?- señalando al álbum azul

-eh...pensé que te ayudaría a actualizarte un poco sobre las cosas que pasaron cuando no estuviste.

-gracias, pero...

-sólo mira las fotos Harry

Cuando Lavender volvió a desaparecer detrás del muro, Harry abrió el libro, en la primera foto salía una foto del trío de oro, en su último año de Hogwarts, siguió pasando las páginas y descubrió que Ron y Hermione se habían casado!! Y tenían 2 gemelos , también que Ron era director de Hogwarts, Hermione sub.-directora, profesora de transformaciones, Luna era profesora de encantamientos y jefa de la casa en la que estuvo, Draco era profesor de pociones cosa que no le sorprendió, no se esperaba otra cosa, ya que Snape se había asegurado de dejar alguien capaz de torturar a inocentes alumnos, Neville era profesor de Herbología y estaba casado con Parvati, Dean era Profesor de Historia de Magia y finalmente...ella, Ginny Weasley profesora de DCAO y jefa de la casa de los Gryffindor, no pudo evitar soltar algunas lágrimas al recordar el día de su despedida, el le dijo como excusa que ya no sentía nada por ella que no la amaba, cosa que era mentira, era la mentira más grande que había dicho, pero la tuvo que dejar, se fue dejándola. Cerró el libro y recordó lo que había pasado entonces ahora con más fuerzas se levantó de la cama y se puso su ropa y una túnica que estaban en una silla.

Salió agradeciéndole a todas las cosas habidas y por haber por que Lavender no se dio cuenta. En los pasillos todo estaba tranquilo que parecía que estaba abandonado. _"seguro están en clases" _pensó. No supo cómo pero llegó a la gárgola que llevaba a la oficina del director

"seguro Ron está ahí, pero cual es la maldita contraseña!!!" el pobre estaba realmente desesperado en un intento frustrado dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente: Chudley Cannons

"lo sabía!" pensó mientras subía las escaleras de piedra, y llegó se detuvo y pensó cómo debía de entrar, como no se decidía entró sin tocar. Lo que vio adentro lo dejó en shock , dentro habían bastantes personas la mayoría eran sus compañeros del colegio, otros de la Orden y algunas personas que no conocía. Después de recorrer con la mirada la circular sala, sintió unos brazos que se colgaban de su cuello con las justas pudo poner sus reflejos en práctica para no caerse, la chica lloraba incontrolablemente reconoció su aún enmarañando pelo de inmediato.

-Herms?

-Harry, te extrañé mucho...

-yo también

-hey!! Yo también estoy aquí dijo un notablemente resentido pelirrojo

-Ronnie??? Dijo Hermione

-si mi amor??

-Cállate

- si mi amor

- pero....

-cállate

-vamos Herms, déjame saludar a Ron mira que es tu esposo...

-no

-porque no?

-porque te fuiste por 11 años donde te creíamos muerto, tomando en cuenta de que no avisaste y... y... y ahora me las cobro todas!!

Luego de un buen rato de saludar a todas las personas y hablar de cual era su motivo (N/A esperate no te voy a decir todavía muajaja, no me maten!!!!) todos volvieron a despedirse, Harry pudo notar el notable sentimiento de rencor que había en la cara de las personas. Al final estuvo con Ron a solas.

-Ron, y Ginny?- preguntó con notable interés- noté que no estaba en la reunión.

-eh...Harry tengo que decirte una cosa no creo que sea fácil que ella te vuelva a ver, fue muy difícil para ella estar dando clases, sabiendo que stabas aquí, para decirte la verdad...tuvimos que contratar a un suplente porque no quería salir de su habitación.

-ok

-Harry, otra cosa más-Ron fue a su escritorio y sacó un sobre- toma ábrelo cuando estés afuera por favor.

-que es?

-ya lo verás

-por cierto hoy es domingo todos los alumnos están en Hogsmade.

-esta bien _"pero porqué yo necesito saber eso?"_

- te ubicamos en una habitación en el 5 to piso al costado de la pintura de Dumbledore,

-esta bien, gracias Ron, no se cómo todos están haciendo para soportarme después de 11 años sin saber nada de mi.

- Harry, todos sabíamos que estabas en alguna parte, que estabas vivo.

-bueno Ron gracias,-se abrazaron y se despidieron

-por cierto, Harry todo Hogwarts sabe que el gran Harry Potter está aquí, jiji.

-muy chistoso Ronnie

-non.

-hasta mañana

Ya había salido del despacho cuando metió su mano en su bolsillo y sintió un papel, recordó que era el sobre que le había dado Ron.

Lo abrió y vio a Ginny en ella pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue que habia una chica casi igual a Ginny, pero la diferencia era que ella tenía pelo negro y ojos verdes. Por un momento pudo jurar que se trataba de su hija pero descartó la idea de inmediato, porque seguramente le habrían avisado. Pero igual tenía sospechas de que era su hija, pensaba y se maldecía a si mismo porqué no volvió antes. Iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que había una pelea entre un chico y una chica, el expelliarmus de la chica fue tan potente que le dio a Harry en pleno pecho, el muchacho lo había logrado esquivar por suerte, por sus reflejos Harry pudo convocar una protección que un brujo neocelandés le había dado. Logró atrapar el conjuro con la mano y se formó una bola donde se notaba la fuerza con la que se había lanzado, todos los presentes se pararon a ver al hombre que había parado un conjuro, todos los alumnos estaban super hiper asombradísimos, en eso llegó Malfoy un poco menos asombrado que los alumnos, y los comenzó a dispersar, y le dijo

-Harry, eh...ya puedes desvanecer esa cosa por favor?, sabes que puede explotar en cualquier momento...

-ok- e hizo que el expelliarmus se desvaneciera en el aire y cayera sobre los alumnos como nieve.

- gracias, Ahora-con una voz mucho más grave y mandona e increíblemente parecida a la de Snape-Sr. Maqcallister, Srta.Pot..Lilian vengan conmigo

-espera dijo Harry a lilian

-si?? Dijo con un poco de temor pero mucho más rencor

-cual es tu nombre?- pude ver que tu expelliarmus era muy poderoso

-eh... mi nombre es...Lilian Potter

Ahora las sospechas de Harry estaban claras.

Que les pareció???

Me gustó mucho este capítulo, estaba inspirada

Respuesta a los reviews

**Lord of the dark**: Gracias por tu apoyo, espero que me des ayudas!!! Saludos!!!

**Zeisse:** gracias por tu apoyo y espero que no se te quiten las ganas de leer, besos!!

**Rory Granger: **bueno gracias por tu review, espero que más adelante te comienze a gustar!!!1

Bueno besos y abrazos para los que leen este fic redigo que estoy inspirada este cap me hizo 5 páginas en word.

Bueno gracias por su apoyo y espero que sigan leyendo!!!!

Besos y abrazos

Isabella Riddle

el review va aui abajito!!!


	3. recuperando

CAPITULO 3

"Lilian…Lilian Potter". Esas palabras aún seguían sonando la cabeza de Harry. El sabia que tenía la culpa de no haber vuelto antes, pero también era la culpa de Ginny, Harry sabía que ella no tenía la culpa de nada, pero como buen ¿Gry? Tenía que echarle la culpa a alguien.

Mientras tanto una niña estaba sentada en un árbol a las orillas del lago, esperaba al menos estar sola, necesitaba pensar, meditar sobre todo lo que había pasado hace algunos momentos. En ese momento la interrumpieron

Potter, ¿sola y llorando?, no se parece a la persona que me dio un buen golpe el mes pasado, solo por que le dije que su pelo era gracioso.

Déjame sola Alexander

No

Alexander Zabbinni Parkinson muchacho de pelo negro e intensos ojos azules se sentó a su lado.

no es broma vete de aquí

noup

que te vallas te digo

no

Lilian, no me gustaría verte ahogada junto con el calamar gigante, no si yo puedo evitarlo, no tendría a nadie para amargarle la vida

Vamos Zabbinni, dejame en paz

No

Bueno –de un salto Lily se paró y comenzó a correr, en cambio Alexander fue más rápido que ella la agarró por los tobillos y la hizo caer…encima de él.quedando juntos, muy juntos.

…

…

quitate de encima Zabbinni –dijo Lily tratando de sonar lo más fría que pudo, desde ya hace algún tiempo esos ojitos azules la estaban volviendo loquita

eh…tu estás encima – dijo Alex, no podía creer que sus mejores sueños se ¡estaban realizando!

Al momento que Alex terminó de pensar eso sintió unos cálidos y finos labios sobre los suyos, no se movian, cualquiera que los hubiera visto hubiera pensado que estaban bajo un hechizo, el hizo el primer movimiento abrio sus labios y sintió los de Lily, que profundizaban el beso.

Lilian…

Las 2 personas se separaron rápidamente, para ver a un Harry Potter muy en Shock

Lilian puedo hablar contigo?

No

Por favor. Necesito conversar contigo

No

Yo mejor me voy- dijo Alex muy nervioso

No te vas – dijo Lili

Eh…si me voy

Bien- dijo Harry

Que?- dijo molesta

Necesitamos hablar

De que?

De por que me fui

No

¿no?

Si, no

Soy tu padre, merezco hablar contigo

Error

¿Qué?, ¡ACASO UN PADRE DEJA A SU HIJA, PARA SEGUIR CON SU PEQUEÑO CAPRICHO DE QUERER RESUCITAR A LOS MUERTOS. NOOOO, NO LO HACE YO NO TENGO PADRE, EL MI SE MURIÓ HACE 5 AÑOS CUANDO PUDE ENTENDER QUE MI PADRE, ERA TAN IMBECIL PARA DEJAR A LA MUJER QUE AMABA ENCINTA!!!-habia dicho todo eso muy rápido

¿terminaste?

Si- dijo timidamente Lily

Se que no soy el padre modelo, tuve mis razones para irme, algún dia las sabrás

¿terminaste?-dijo Lily dejando muy en claro lo irónico en su tono de voz

no

…

No se si algún dia me podrás perdonar por estar ausente todos estos años, pero por el momento me gustaría comenzar contigo de nuevo desde zero, ¿tu me me dices? ¿estas de acuerdo?

Bueno…no puedo estar toda la vida así ¿no?

Harry sonrió

Lily sonrió

Volvieron al castillo en silencio, ambos sabian que las cosas no iban a ser fáciles, pero lo intentarían, Harry necesitaba una hija y Lily necesitaba un padre.

ya esta, llegamos a tu sala común

sip

hasta mañana

hasta mañana

de lejos una cabeza roja miraba la escena, se sentía tranquila, talvez las cosas si se podrían arreglar.

Lo se tarde mucho en actualizar, no se quienes me mandaron reviews pero les estoy eternamente agradecida.

Gracias sigan leyendo, se acpentan sugerencias Isabella.

Y muriel a ver si lo lees y me das tu opinion


End file.
